Logan Wilde
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Jordan Fisher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Logan Wilde |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| sociable, supportive, protective, goofy, competitive, sassy, independent, stubborn, charming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Chelsea Farina (girlfriend) Selena Rodriguez (ex-girlfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 888 Westdale St |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Sander, Tristan, Priscilla, Monique, Erin, Hunter, Sebastian, Spencer and Randy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Are we there yet?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| A New Beginning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Logan Wilde is a major character on Teen Justice. Logan is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= A New Beginning Personality Relationships Chelsea Farina= |-| Selena Rodriguez= Songs S2= ;Solos jordan-fisher-today-tease-160727.today-inline-vid-featured-desktop.jpg|Stay With Me (I'm Coming Home)|link=Stay With Me ;Duets Ep4f (29).jpg|Ghost (Priscilla) (The Hell-raisers)|link=Ghost ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos jordan-fisher-austin-north-dec-8-2014.jpg|God (Justifying My Love)|link=God 7943c9d722d6a2205b93f5bc9f85e5ee--the-christmas-song-christmas-treats.jpg|Mary Did You Know (Tristan's Messed Up Christmas)|link=Mary Did You Know ;Duets Ep4f (20) aih.jpg|All I Have (Chelsea) (A High Hope For a Low Wish)|link=All I Have ;Solos In a Group Number ;Backup Singing |-| S4= ;Solos maxresdefault (4)eed sas f.jpg|All About Him (Something New)|link=All About Him ;Duets Ep4f (cw).jpg|Castle Walls (Chelsea) (Stardom)|link=Castle Walls Ep4f_(11)hgf_rr.jpg|Best Part (Selena) (Diva)|link=Best Part Ep4ffffffffffffffffff.jpg|Things I'll Never Say (Roderick) (Something New)|link=Things I'll Never Say Fttf.jpg|True Love (Robin) (Fight to The Finish)|link=True Love ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos Maxresdefault_(ree_cvcdd_de5).jpg|Love Is a Losing Game (Moving Out)|link=Love Is a Losing Game ;Duets ep4f (16) treedffvc.jpg|Love Somebody (Sander) (New Beginnings)|link=Love Somebody Closetoyou.jpg|Close to You (Selena) (Risks)|link=Close to You Ep4f_(17)_lands.jpg|Marchin' On (Sander) (A Whole New World)|link=Marchin' On Oie_9TPmVczYTSpo.jpg|Brand New Day (Aubrey) (A Whole New World)|link=Brand New Day ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character